


Partners in Crime

by RuntotheForest



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuntotheForest/pseuds/RuntotheForest
Summary: When a true crime network comes to Broadchurch to do a story on our heroes, the gorgeous reporter takes an unexpected interest in Alec - and Ellie is not so thrilled.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 205
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @formerdetectivesclub and @coldbrewblossom for the "jealous" topic suggestion. I hope this will make you smile. :-)

Chapter 1

Alec Hardy set a steaming mug of tea on Ellie Miller’s desk, and strode off without so much as a word or even a grunt. She watched him settle at his desk, flatten his tie against his chest, then open a file, placing his glasses on his nose. She smiled a bit, knowing that he hated this part of police work – the paperwork.

Ellie and Alec had just cracked a case that involved a series of home invasion robberies, which had terrorized Dorset and surrounding areas for several months. They had been working in tandem with police in several other counties, but it was Ellie and Alec who had broken the case. It was only two days ago that Alec had given a statement at the press conference, announcing the arrests of the suspects, thus allowing the citizens of Dorset to breathe a collective sigh of relief. 

Ellie had always admired Alec’s ability to speak on camera. For a man who often spoke in grunts or monosyllables, he was extraordinarily eloquent when addressing the press. At yesterday’s press conference, she was pleased to sit alongside him as he articulately expressed the events that led to the arrests of the alleged perpetrators, with Jenkinson beaming proudly on the other side, flanked by their CID colleagues in neighboring counties.

It was a welcome change to have some positive attention turned to Wessex CID, and CS Jenkinson had bought everyone a round of drinks at the pub. Even Alec had quietly nursed a beer in the corner and Ellie had seen the corners of his mouth turn upward once or twice as he listened to his subordinates’ excited retellings of the climactic moments of the investigation. As he was set to leave, he had found her, held out his hand, and said, “Congratulations, Miller – job well done.” She had shaken the proffered hand, but was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t offered a hug. She thought she had perhaps trained him _too_ well by rebuffing his every attempt at physical contact over their several years of partnership. She considered simply grabbing him and hugging him right then, but with all of CID watching, _he_ would have probably been the one rejecting _her._

But now, she thought, the celebrating was done, and the monotony of paperwork was upon them.

Later that morning, Jenkinson appeared, summoning both her and Alec to her office. As they went to sit, they both looked to each other, shrugging a silent question.

“Alec, Ellie,” Jenkinson said, hands folded on her desk, “I am so very proud of you both,” to which they both murmured their thanks.

“There has been quite a bit of attention focused on us in the past for unpleasant reasons, and you two have brought a bit of glory back our way. This has not gone unnoticed. Obviously, the two of you are fairly well-known for other reasons, but I’m happy to say that the press seems to be interested in you for the _right_ reasons now. A true crime television network is interested in doing a story on you two, seeing as you’ve been involved with several high-profile cases, and have solved almost all of them.”

Ellie ruefully noticed the word “almost”. Even though they had actually solved the case of her murderous, paedophile husband, the mistakes they had made – rather, the mistakes _she_ had made – meant the case didn’t hold up in court. It was the one major blemish on their string of solved cases, which included Sandbrook, the Winterman case, the Rutherford case, and now this one.

“I have given the go-ahead for TruCrime TV to come down here and interview you both.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Jenkinson shushed him. 

“Not a word, Alec,” she said, raising a finger. “This is a good thing. Right now, I’m _asking_ you to cooperate, but I’ll order you if I have to.” 

She gave a short laugh. “I know you don’t like the press, but they won’t be trying to crucify you this time. They’re interested in the _good_ things you’ve done. Of course, some of the past must be mentioned, but I’ve been assured this is the opposite of a hit piece. They’re truly interested in showing off the success of an unlikely pair of detectives with compelling backstories.”

“We’re not that compelling,” Alec muttered.

“You’d be surprised,” said Jenkinson, smiling. “I’ve given the reporter three days in which she has access to the two of you. When you’re not with her, you can keep working on those stacks of paperwork on your desks.”

They left Jenkinson’s office and walked side-by-side back to their respective desks.

“Speak for yourself,” Ellie whispered to him as they walked, “I’m bloody fascinating.”

\------------

There was a buzz of excitement in CID the next morning. Ellie wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel, but what she _did_ feel was a mixture of exhilaration and terror. She had tried a bit harder with her appearance, worried about looking old and frumpy on camera. Alec, of course, looked just the same as always, with his floppy hair and slightly askew tie. She was certain he was blissfully unconcerned about the way he looked. Truth was, Ellie thought, despite being perpetually grouchy and slightly disheveled, he looked _good._ _Attractive._ But this was not something she wanted to think about – today, or ever.

The TruCrime contingent arrived at 9:00, and consisted of only three people – a technical director, a camera operator, and an unrealistically beautiful reporter. Jenkinson had them all congregate in Alec’s office for introductions. The tech director, a fiftyish salt-and-pepper haired, slightly overweight bloke, was Pete. The cameraman, Noah, was about 10 years younger and 10 kilos lighter. The impossibly gorgeous reporter was Victoria Ladd. She had a megawatt smile, green feline eyes, and the most perfect caramel brown hair Ellie had ever seen.

Victoria had announced that she was taking Ellie and Alec for coffee, and her crew set off to scout shooting locations. She followed them both down the street to the café, making small talk, mostly with Ellie, since Alec, as usual, said very little. It was discovered that Victoria wasn’t married, had never been married, and had no children. She smiled easily and had a musical laugh. Ellie was both charmed by her and wary of her.

“So the plan is,” she told them, as they all sipped coffee in the café, “I talk to you both separately, then together. I’ve done my homework on you two, but I need to get to know you a bit better. I can guarantee you both, I’m on your side. I’ve been following your stories for awhile now, actually, starting with the Danny Latimer case.”

Alec shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. Victoria flashed him a reassuring smile.

“DI Hardy, I know you’re not a fan of people in my profession, but I promise you, I’m a fan of yours. I’d been wanting to do a story on you for some time, but for one reason or another, it never happened. Then I watched your press conference the other day, and it just sealed the deal for me. I got my producers to agree, and called CS Jenkinson straight away.”

She put her hand on his arm, and Alec reflexively looked down at it. Ellie’s eyebrows raised upward. “People are going to love you both,” said Victoria, and her voice was soothing. “Please. Trust me.”

Alec gave a curt nod and looked away. Ellie was trying to remember if he had uttered a single word since leaving the station. Victoria continued:

“So here’s a little perk you may not be aware of – the network wants to make sure you’re both camera-ready, so they’re sending a stylist later this afternoon. You two are quite lovely already, but you’d be surprised what our stylist can do. You’ll both be looking like matinee idols.”

“Well, that’s bloody important in our profession,” Alec said dryly, and Ellie muffled a laugh. Victoria laughed out loud, as though it was the funniest thing she’d heard all day. And then her hand was back on his arm. And, Ellie noted, she left it there a bit longer this time. Alec frowned at it this time, but didn’t pull away. Eventually, Victoria lightly lifted her hand from his arm, and lay it on the table, next to his. 

Small talk continued, with Ellie and Victoria doing most all the talking. Alec sat with his hands folded on the table, an impassive expression on his face.

“Broadchurch is so lovely,” Victoria was saying. “How do you manage to deal with such exquisite views every day?”

Alec scoffed, and Victoria’s eyes darted to him. “That’s an interesting response,” she said, evenly.

“He doesn’t like Broadchurch,” said Ellie, with a smile. “Never has.”

“What don’t you like about it? It’s gorgeous!”

“Hardy doesn’t like sand. Or water. Or sky,” Ellie said, laughing.

“Miller…” Alec grumbled. Victoria’s eyes widened a bit, and her mouth opened. She looked at them both in bemused disbelief.

“You call each other by your last names?”

“We do,” Ellie confirmed.

“You’ve known each other for years, and by all accounts, you’re friends – so why the last names?”

Ellie wasn’t really keen on spilling their personal story to a stranger, and hoped that wasn’t part of the whole experience. She looked at Alec for guidance, but he obviously wasn’t about to give anything away either.

“Habit, I suppose,” is what she ended up saying.

“You agree with that, DI Hardy?”

He grunted some unintelligible noise in affirmation. Victoria looked at him and gave him a wide, beaming smile.

“You don’t say much, do you.” It was a statement, rather than a question. “I have to say, this surprises me. I’ve heard your press conferences and read your statements, and you always seem to have quite a bit to say, and, might I add, quite articulately.”

Alec crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“I talk when there’s something to say,” he said, matter-of-factly. “So far, I haven’t had anything to say.”

Ellie inwardly chuckled, wondering if Victoria was going to have to go to Jenkinson to force Alec to respond to her questions. She braced herself for the frustration she was certain Victoria was feeling at his lack of conversational skills. But much to Ellie’s surprise, Victoria’s smile grew broader, and her hand went back to Alec’s arm.

“You’re a bit of a mystery, DI Hardy,” she said, more coyly than Ellie was expecting. “You’re a mystery that I will take great pleasure in solving.”

Then Alec Hardy smiled – he _smiled!_ – and it was bright and disarming, and Ellie had to admit, _beautiful._ Ellie had not once, in all their years of acquaintance, seen him smile like that. She felt a twist in the pit of her stomach.

And at that precise moment, Ellie Miller decided that she was not, nor would she ever be, a fan of Victoria Ladd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument, an admission, and some steely resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fun to write, and I can't get it out of my head. I should be working, dammit!

Chapter 2

Ellie pasted on her best fake, bright smile in order to get through the rest of the small talk session with Victoria Ladd. Hardy wasn’t helping at all, she thought, as he sat there with his arms folded, his body language making it clear that he would take no further part in the conversation. Victoria seemed to be content to let him alone for the time being. She occasionally shot him a surreptitious glance, but seemed otherwise intent on peppering Ellie with questions about her sons and their activities. 

When the conversation wrapped up, Victoria announced that she would be by the station after lunch to talk to them each individually. 

“I look forward to seeing you both later,” she said to them both, but her eyes were on Alec - and there was that damned hand on his arm again. Alec stood up, forcing her arm to slide off his. 

“Come on, Miller,” he said, turning toward the exit of the café. Turning back to Victoria, he nodded almost imperceptibly. “Ms. Ladd,” he said, and his voice was almost an octave lower. 

Ellie rolled her eyes as they walked out the door.

“What the hell was _that_?”

“What was _what_?”

“Whatever that little flirty thing that was happening between you and TruCrime Barbie back there?”

“I don’t flirt, Miller.”

“Okay, maybe not, but she was very openly flirting with you. And if your voice had gone any lower, it would be out of the range of human hearing. Wanker.” She smacked his arm lightly.

Alec gave a short laugh, and rubbed his arm, even though it didn’t hurt.

“It’s all a game, Miller. I’m just playing along.”

Ellie put a hand on his shoulder to slow his long strides, and turned to face him.

“Right,” she said, clearly doubtful. “A game.” Her hands were on her hips now. “Tell me honestly you’re not attracted to her.”

“What does it matter?” he asked, with a slight smile. “Even if I was, nothing would happen anyway.”

“You can’t be certain of that. She’s clearly interested.”

“No, Miller, she’s not. Like I said, it’s all a game. I would be an idiot if I thought for a second that she was genuinely interested in me.”

“Well then, maybe you are an idiot, because it’s obvious that she is.”

Alec frowned at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t know why you have your knickers in a twist about this.”

Ellie folded her arms across her chest and looked defiant.

“Are you attracted to her?” she demanded.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Alec said, shrugging.

“That’s not an answer. That’s another question. You’re just avoiding answering my original question.”

“My answer is implied.”

“Aha, so you _are_ attracted to her.”

“Yes, all right? Can we drop this now?”

Ellie turned abruptly and started walking back toward the station. Alec stood and watched her for a moment, rubbing the back of his head before he followed. He jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

“What is the problem here?” he asked.

Ellie scowled at him.

“There is no problem. It’s just a shame you’re such typical _male_ that you’ll fall for the first pretty face to pay you any attention.”

Alec’s initial look of surprise slowly became a glare.

“First of all, I haven’t fallen for anyone. And second, she is not the first pretty woman to ever show interest in me, believe it or not.”

“Oh, really? No doubt you have pretty women falling at your feet everywhere you go,” Ellie glared back at him.

“That is _not_ what I said! You have no idea who is or isn’t ‘falling at my feet.’ You’re not with me 24/7. How do you know what I do with my free time?”

“What free time, Hardy?”

There was silence.

“Fair point,” said Alec, quietly. There was a brief silence, during which they both seemed eager to let the intensity of the conversation deescalate. After a moment, they continued walking back toward the station.

“Why are we having this conversation, Miller?”

Ellie thought for a moment, unsure of the true answer to his question. She didn’t completely understand why she had gotten so angry with him all of a sudden, and now she was beginning to feel a bit contrite. She had occasionally felt the tiniest little pangs of jealousy throughout their years of partnership, but never enough to make her lash out at him. It wasn’t as though she wanted a relationship with him anyway – at least, she had never allowed herself to think along those lines for more than a moment. And she had ostensibly never fancied him herself, despite moments of ‘aesthetic appreciation’ that she would always immediately dismiss. 

She had occasionally encouraged him to go on dates, and had even offered her services as a ‘wingman’, were he ever to need one. Of course, he had scoffed at that idea, as he had at most suggestions of dating or otherwise attempting to meet women by any inorganic means. They had never discussed it, but she assumed that he felt more comfortable being by himself. In their demanding jobs, which often had them working nights and weekends, it made little sense to seek out a relationship that couldn’t be tended to. And then there was the whole matter of his past - and the resulting trust issues - but that was another story.

“Hello? Miller?”

“Sorry,” she said. “Just don’t want you to get hurt, is all.” 

He gave a short laugh.

“Seriously?” He snorted. “I can take care of myself. Nobody’s gettin’ hurt. Remember, it’s all just a big stupid game.” 

“Right.”

“I’d have thought you’d be excited about all this television nonsense.”

“I suppose I am. Maybe a bit nervous. I don’t want to look silly or old – or dowdy. And bloody Victoria Ladd and her perfect bloody hair and her thousand-watt smile are not helping my self-confidence.”

Alec snorted and shook his head.

“Come on, Miller, you hold your own. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

Ellie’s breathing stilled, and she stopped in her tracks.

“What d’you mean, ‘hold my own’?”

Alec stopped, and turned to look at her. He cleared his throat and jammed his hands in his trouser pockets.

“Well, you know, you’re, uh – not bad looking.” A blush crept up underneath his beard.

“Oh, well, thanks a lot, Hardy. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“You know what I mean.” He was silently pleading for mercy, but she wasn’t going to give it to him.

“No, I really don’t. Clear as mud, you are.”

His hands went to his hips.

“You’re – well, you know – an attractive woman too,” he said to the sky.

Ellie smiled, her biggest brightest smile.

“There. Was that so hard?”

“Come on, Miller – you know how you look. Why d’you need me to say it?”

Ellie laughed and raised her eyebrow at him.

“You’ve never told me you thought I was pretty before,” she teased.

“Ach, now, I didn’t say _that._ ” Alec shifted his weight back and forth.

“Oh, so I’m _attractive_ but not _pretty_?”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m leaving now,” he said, and he strode off. 

Ellie watched his back, his shoulders slightly hunched, his lanky, purposeful strides, and felt something stir inside of her. 

Alec Hardy thought Ellie Miller was _attractive._

For some reason, his simple admission set off a reaction somewhere within her. She suddenly felt giddy, and a bit light-headed. 

Watching Alec disappear into the distance, she became determined to protect him from Victoria Ladd. Ellie didn’t know what Victoria’s angle was, but she was now resolved to find out. _I’m a bloody detective, after all,_ she thought.

She pondered for a moment, then decided on her tactic - she would be extremely friendly with Victoria, and both helpful and forthcoming in her interviews. If she worked it right, and Victoria thought of her as an ally, she might then be willing to share some of her motives as they related to Alec. _Catch more flies with honey_ ,” she thought, smiling wryly to herself.

Alec had said the whole thing with Victoria was all just a game – but she wasn’t sure if he was being deliberately deceptive or if he was just being naïve. She turned and began the short trek back to CID. 

If Alec was right, and this was all just some sort of game, then Ellie was bloody well prepared to play it. 

And Ellie Miller really didn’t like to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy may not be the greatest interview subject. Ellie is not a pushover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement! This chapter is not what I expected it to be, but I'm kind of happy with the direction it's wandering...Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Victoria Ladd showed up after lunch to conduct individual interviews with Ellie and Alec. Alec, it was decided, would be first, and the interview was to take place in his office. Ellie’s interview would be in Interrogation Room B, which gave Ellie a mild fit of giggles, as she imagined Victoria asking her questions from the suspects’ side of the table.

“Something funny?” Alec was looking at her with his head cocked sideways and eyebrow raised. The three of them were in his office, Alec sitting at his desk, Victoria sitting across from him, and Ellie standing next to Victoria.

“Nothing at all,” she lied, regaining her composure.

“All right then. See ya, Miller.” He waved her out of his office. “Close the door, will ya?”

Ellie’s amusement disappeared quickly, and she pulled the door shut forcefully, making far more noise than she had intended to. She reopened it far enough to stick her head through. “Sorry,” she said, with an abundance of cheer and a too-bright smile, then closed it again, slowly and noiselessly.

She tried not to openly watch the progress of Alec’s interview through the window of his office, but it was almost impossible for her to keep her eyes on her paperwork while _bloody Victoria Ladd_ was in there alone with Alec. Although she couldn’t hear them and she could only see the back of Victoria’s head, she watched Alec’s face and body language. 

His face was impassive, as usual. His arms were folded, as usual. 

Ellie smiled to herself. He didn’t look any different than he normally did, and that was comforting. After ten minutes of covert peeking, Ellie started to relax a bit, thinking maybe she was overreacting. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ellie had all but forgotten she was spying, and was immersed in the form she was filling out. Completely focused on the paperwork, her concentration was suddenly disrupted by the sound of loud laughter from Alec’s office. She looked in and saw Victoria leaning across his desk, her laughter carrying throughout CID - and damned if her hand wasn’t on his arm again. _Unbelievable_. 

Ellie wasn’t the only one who noticed. Katie Harford looked up from her desk and frowned.

“Is she laughing at Hardy?” she asked, an irritated smirk playing at her lips.

“Think so,” said Ellie.

“But he’s not funny.”

“No, he’s not,” Ellie agreed, trying to read Hardy’s expression through the window. He wasn’t laughing, but he was smiling again, that bloody charming smile that he had decided to share with a stranger, and not _her_. 

Ellie decided this was a good time to make tea. Popping up from her desk, she headed to the kitchenette, trying to still the tightness in her chest. _Calm down, Ellie_ , she reminded herself. No use in getting so bent out of shape over a _laugh_ and a _smile_. She prepared the tea, and felt a little twinge of something she couldn’t define when she made only a single mug for herself. She and Hardy usually made tea for each other, so the absence of that second mug felt conspicuous and oddly lonely.

“ _What the hell is wrong with me_?” Ellie thought, rolling her eyes at her own default emotional reaction to everything today. She shook her head quickly, attempting to shed some of the strange tension that she felt building up every time Victoria Ladd’s hand ended up on Alec’s arm, or her peals of laughter spilled from Alec’s office.

“ _Game face, Ellie_ ,” she said under her breath, renewing her resolve, and went back to her desk with her fresh, steaming mug.

\---------------------

Victoria Ladd was in Alec’s office for close to an hour.

Ellie wondered what Alec could possibly talk about with _anyone_ for a full hour. 

When they came out of his office, Victoria was smiling - a coy smile that Ellie didn’t like. Hardy’s hands went to his pockets and he leaned against the door jamb. His face was unreadable, but Ellie thought he almost looked – _pleased_?

“Your turn, Miller,” he said, nodding to her from his office doorway.

Victoria turned to him, and _fucking hell_ , her hand went to his arm again.

“Thank you, DI Hardy. Such a pleasure.” Her voice dripped with allure. Ellie wondered if she was the only one who noticed. She looked around, and everyone in CID seemed to be abnormally quiet and unusually absorbed in their work. She smirked, knowing they were all simply pretending not to listen.

“Pleasure was mine,” he said, in that lower octave again.

Ellie had to use all her self-control not to roll her eyes. She took a moment to remove what she knew was a scowl from her face before standing and presenting the two of them with another bright, cheery smile.

“Let’s get on with it, then, shall we?”

______________

The fluorescent lights in Interrogation Room B hummed as Ellie flipped them on. She motioned for Victoria to sit on the suspect’s side, and she took her usual spot next to Hardy’s empty chair.

“People who sit in that chair usually aren’t there by choice,” Ellie said, grinning wickedly.

“Oh? This is where the criminals sit?”

“Well, suspects sit there. But many of them turn out to be criminals.”

“Ooh, now I’m in your natural environment.”

Ellie laughed, despite herself.

“Yes, I suppose you are.”

“But this time I’m asking the questions,” said Victoria, flashing a smile. “Shall we get started?”

The interview was surprisingly easy. Victoria’s questions were engaging and interesting – mostly about Ellie’s background and her reasons for wanting to be a police officer. To her credit, Victoria tiptoed gently around the subject of Joe, but did ask a few questions that required Ellie to address that particularly challenging time in her life. Oddly, Ellie found herself forgetting her irritation with the other woman and answering earnestly. After about 40 minutes, Victoria shifted gears.

“Now I’m going to ask you about your working partnership with Alec Hardy.”

“Oh, right, fine.”

“Why do you think you and he work so successfully as a team?”

Ellie thought for a moment.

“Did you ask Hardy this question?”

“I did.”

“And he gave you an answer?”

Victoria nodded. “He said quite a bit about it, actually. It was one of the only things I could actually get him to talk about.”

Ellie couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face.

“Well, I think we work well together for many reasons, but mostly we balance each other out.”

“How so?”

“We’re both very different people, but our approaches teamed together seem to make us successful. We really like to bounce ideas off each other. If one of us misses something, the other seems to see it. We’re both smart and committed and meticulous.”

“And you’re both single.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Two attractive detectives, single parents both, working closely with each other day and night, night and day? You don’t mean to tell me that you and he haven’t – “

“No,” Ellie interrupted, with some venom, “we haven’t.” She shook her head and scowled angrily at Victoria. “Christ. Did you ask Hardy _this_ question?”

“No,” she admitted. “I thought it was more of a woman-to-woman question.”

“Well, it’s a bloody stupid question! I thought you weren’t going to sensationalize any of this. That’s what Jenkinson said.”

Victoria put up her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This question has a bit of an ulterior motive, I admit.”

Ellie’s eyebrow raised.

“Explain,” she demanded.

Victoria sighed, and gave a brief smile.

“Honestly,” she said, “DI Hardy wouldn’t talk about himself at all in our interview. He’s not at all forthcoming. He just says, ‘I don’t want to talk about that,’ or, ‘how is this relevant?’ or, ‘ask a different question.’” 

Ellie had to force the smile off her face. That was so _Hardy._

“But I heard you laughing in there, and you looked – pleased after you spoke with him,” she said.

“Well, he was very open when he was talking about you, and it was quite entertaining. He told me about how you brought him grapes when he was in the hospital so that he would ‘choke on the seeds’. He said you hated him at first.”

Ellie chuckled a bit at that.

“I did. But you have to understand, at the time, I didn’t know him at all, or anything about him. He definitely has a, uh, brusque exterior, and if you don’t know him, you just think he’s an arsehole. But there’s so much more to him than that.”

“I know he’s been betrayed.”

Ellie nodded silently. Then, much to her surprise, Victoria placed her hand on Ellie’s arm.

“You’ve been betrayed as well. I’m sorry.”

This was definitely not what Ellie had expected to hear. She mumbled what she hoped was a gracious enough ‘thank you’, and tried on another smile. Victoria returned the smile and drew her hand back.

“Now I have a few favors to ask of you,” she said.

“A few?”

“Well, two.”

“I’m listening.” Ellie folded her arms.

“Well,” Victoria began, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “I need some help getting DI Hardy to open up a bit. So I thought maybe we could all go out for a drink tonight? Maybe you could help loosen him up a bit?”

Ellie gave a short laugh and grinned.

“Oh, he’s never really loose.”

Victoria wrinkled her brow in thought.

“Does he drink at all?”

Ellie shook her head. “Not much. It takes him hours to drink a pint. He likes Scotch, but he doesn’t drink it much. I think he’s a bit of a lightweight, actually.”

“Really?”

“Well, he’s so bloody thin. And he’s out of practice.” She chuckled again. “Honestly, I don’t think he likes to drink because he doesn’t want to let his guard down.”

“That would seem to fit with what I know about him.” She smiled again. “What do you say? Will you help me?”

Ellie chewed on the inside of her cheek, then gave a heavy sigh.

“I suppose so.”

Victoria’s smile was wide and bright.

“Oh, thank you, DS Miller!”

Ellie put up a hand.

“Call me Ellie.” 

“Thank you – Ellie.”

Ellie stood up to leave, then stopped.

“Wait, you said there were two favors. What’s the second thing?”

Victoria fidgeted a bit, and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

“Well, since you and DI Hardy aren’t, uh, a _thing_ , I was wondering if there was anyone else in his life?”

_There it was. Bloody hell._

“Why?” Ellie fixed her with a steely gaze.

Victoria blushed and shifted in the suspects’ chair.

“I, um, have to say, I’m, uh, quite fascinated by him.”

Ellie folded her arms across her chest.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, though.”

“All the police you must have met through the years, and you decide you fancy Alec Hardy?”

Victoria shrugged and shook her head.

“Most of the police I meet are old, or married, or overweight alcoholics. Or complete pricks. Or all of the above. DI Hardy is different. He’s – mysterious. He’s unflappable. He’s the first copper I’ve ever met who doesn’t want to talk about himself, and would rather talk about his partner, or getting justice for the victims of a crime. I know there’s so much there that he won’t tell me. And Ellie - " Victoria looked up at her with those green cat eyes, "I want to know all of those things.”

Ellie nodded. She understood. Hardy was an enigma, and Ellie herself spent more time than she would have liked thinking about all the things she didn’t know about him. Any time he revealed more of himself to her, it seemed like a gift, and she felt herself unravel just a bit more each time. She was beginning to realize that, just like Victoria Ladd, she wanted to know _all of those things_.

Now the woman sitting in front of her was hoping to learn things about Alec Hardy that Ellie didn’t yet know. And she was asking Ellie to help her do it. 

But was she sincere, Ellie wondered, or was she ‘playing the game’? Ellie wasn’t certain. But one thing she _was_ certain of – she wasn’t ready to tip her hand to Victoria Ladd.

“I’ll help get Hardy to talk to you,” she said, with a wave of her hand. “For the story. That’s the best I can do. I am not going to help you date him, though. Sorry. I’m not that person.”

Victoria nodded her understanding, and gave Ellie a tentative smile.

“I get it,” she said. She stood up and faced Ellie. “You know,” she said, narrowing her eyes a bit, “in the short time I’ve known you both, there’s one thing I think I have accurately assessed about the two of you.”

“What’s that?” Ellie asked, doing her best to keep her face expressionless.

“Well, I believe that Hardy has a rough exterior, but I think he’s probably soft on the inside. But you – you’re the opposite - soft on the outside, but bloody hard as nails on the inside.”

Ellie shot her a beaming smile.

“I'm sure I don’t know what you mean,” she said innocently. Then she abruptly turned and walked out, leaving Victoria Ladd sitting alone in the suspects’ chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which matters of style and colour are discussed, much to Hardy's disdain and Ellie's amusement. And a door cracks open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the responses! I have decided I'm going to take my time with this one and really let it unfold. I hope you all stick with me!

Chapter 4

There was a brief lull in activity after Alec and Ellie’s individual interviews. Victoria had stopped by each of their desks to separately confirm a time and place to meet for a drink after work. She left after reminding both the detectives that the network’s stylist was coming to do a hair, makeup, and clothing consultation.

Ellie was actually looking forward to meeting the stylist, and maybe getting an updated ‘do and a flattering hand doing her makeup. This, she thought, might be the best part of the whole experience. Ellie chuckled thinking of Victoria reminding Alec about the stylist. She hadn’t been in the room, but she could imagine him groaning and rolling his eyes. She couldn’t think of anything he would be less likely to enjoy.

The stylist arrived about an hour after Victoria had gone, and Ellie and Alec went to meet him at the front desk. He introduced himself as Bobby. Ellie watched bemusedly as Alec took in Bobby’s tight black tee, skinny jeans, and bleached blonde spikey hair. 

“I must take you both outside, into the natural light, so I can truly see you,” Bobby was saying to them both, as Ellie watched Alec’s frown deepen. Bobby dramatically turned and walked out of the building, Ellie followed, then stopped to look back at Alec.

“Come on, Hardy,” she said, grinning brightly. “Natural light!” 

Alec’s hands were jammed deep into his pockets, and his face looked grim, as though he had witnessed a horrific crime. For a moment, Ellie didn’t think he would follow, but he sighed heavily, clenched his jaw, then moved to catch up to her.

“Don’t say another word,” he muttered, as they walked out of CID and into the _natural light_. 

\---------------------

In the golden afternoon sunlight, Bobby was assessing Alec Hardy’s ‘look’, and he was seemingly in distress. 

“Blimey, have you ever used a razor? Or product? Or had your hair cut by someone who charged more than five pounds?”

Alec was obviously in some manifestation of his own personal hell. Bobby was buzzing around him, touching his hair and face, and getting far too close to him for his comfort. Alec’s hands were fists in his pockets, and his shoulders were up around his ears. 

“You look like a bloody wooly mammoth,” Bobby said, running his hands through Alec’s thick, tousled mane. “Tomorrow we’re going to find out what you look like under all that hair.”

Ellie was having difficulty holding herself together during Alec’s consultation, but was able to contain herself to a few quiet snickers. Hardy glowered at her miserably.

“Stop it, Miller.”

“I can’t help it. If you could see your face…”

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Christ, yes!”

He shook his head and glared at her as though her betrayal was complete.

“What other colour suits do you have?” Bobby was asking, frowning at Hardy’s gray one.

“Uh, most of them are various shades of gray.”

“Figures,” said Bobby, voice dripping with disdain.

“I’ve a black suit.”

“God, not black. Navy? Please, Jesus, tell me you have a navy suit.”

Alec nodded and grunted an affirmative.

“Thank heaven,” said Bobby. “Do you have a light blue shirt?”

“I do.”

“Perfect. I’ll bring the tie. I can’t imagine you’d have one that I’d actually allow on the air.”

Ellie lost her composure and began to giggle uncontrollably.

“Shut up, Miller.”

The giggling just got worse.

“I order you to shut up.”

She waved her hand in front of her face in a futile attempt to diffuse the laughter.

“Sorry, sorry!” she sputtered, but it was clear that she was absolutely NOT sorry, as she now had tears of mirth streaming down her face.

“God’s sake,” Alec muttered, his humiliation complete.

\--------------------------

Bobby was much happier with Ellie, once he had forced her to remove her windbreaker, which he referred to as an ‘orange monstrosity’. Ellie noted that this was the only time Alec appeared even partially entertained by the whole process. She saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly into a bemused smirk.

“Your eyes are so lovely,” Bobby was saying, “and I just _die_ for your brilliant smile.”

Ellie beamed at Alec, whose smirk had vanished, and who was now actively rolling his eyes. 

“Your hair is longish”, Bobby was musing enthusiastically, “but it will look _tres chic_ if you go shorter. I will make you look like the goddess you are! Let me cut it?”

Ellie looked at Alec, searching his face for approval. He shrugged noncommittally, and despite his lack of opinion, Ellie felt a sudden jolt of excitement.

“What the hell,” Ellie said, excitedly. “Let’s do it!”

\--------------------------

After Bobby had given them instructions for tomorrow and then hurried off, Alec walked over and sat on the sea wall, looking out over the harbor. Ellie watched him for a moment, then went to join him, perching on the wall next to him.

“Bloody ridiculous, this,” said Alec, waving his hand at nothing.

“Aww, come on Hardy, have a little fun!”

“It’s not fun, it’s absurd.”

She nudged him with her shoulder.

“Grumpy old man.”

“I’m not.”

“You really are. In every way, except the literal ‘old’ part. How have you ever managed to get along with anyone in your entire life?”

“I get along with you all right.”

“That’s because _I_ get along with _you_ \- and I know that beneath the broody, grouchy exterior is a somewhat pleasant, mildly entertaining, fairly decent man.”

“I’m so touched, Miller. You should really stop gushing like that.”

“You should be touched. You took my job, arrested my husband, dragged me into your Sandbrook drama, then disappeared for two years - and yet here I am, still talking to you.” 

Alec looked at her, arched an eyebrow, then turned his gaze back to the harbor. He looked briefly lost in thought.

“Hardy. _Alec._ ”

His head snapped back to her at the use of his first name.

“You need to talk to Victoria Ladd. You need to open up a bit. Don’t make her go to Jenkinson.”

“Don’t like talkin’ about myself, or how I _feel_ about things.”

“I know you don’t, but it’s a human-interest story, Hardy. You have to appear to be a human.”

She saw a hint of a smile.

“I’ve known you for years," she said, "and there are so many things I don’t know about you. You and I have endured so many tragedies and triumphs together. But I don’t even know your favorite colour.”

He shrugged. “I don’t have a favorite colour. Not something I’ve ever thought about.”

“Figures,” she muttered.

“Do you? Have a favorite colour?”

“Of course. You’re the only person I’ve ever met who doesn’t.”

Hardy shifted to face her.

“Well - what is it?”

“Blue. The darker, the better.”

“Huh,” was his response, but his voice was tinged with wonder. He sat silently for a moment, staring wordlessly past the harbor, and Ellie thought maybe the conversation was over, when he suddenly spoke.

“I used to run a lot,” he said quietly. “When I was a lad, I mean.”

“Really?”

“Aye,” he said, nodding, “It always helped me to think, work things out in my head.”

“That makes sense,” said Ellie, feeling a flood of warmth.

“Ran right up until my heart started to give me problems. Now I walk.”

“That also makes sense,” she said, and she had the desperate urge to reach out and touch him.

He stood up suddenly and his hands went straight to his pockets. Ellie’s hands stayed where they were.

“Good talk, Miller,” he said, almost cheerfully. “See you tonight, yeah?”

Ellie nodded and her face broke into what she hoped was a ‘brilliant’ smile. She was pleased to see his face soften and his eyes widen a bit, and her heart gave a small flutter that she didn’t expect.

He began to head back to CID, but stopped after a few steps, turning to come back to her.

“Come to think of it, I may not have a _favorite_ colour, but I do have a _least_ favorite colour,” he said, quite seriously.

“Oh? What is it?”

He leaned close to her, conspiratorially. 

“I think our friend Bobby referred to it as ’Orange monstrosity’.”

“Wanker.” She smacked him hard on the arm. He winced and rubbed at it, but his eyes were sparkling.

“See you tonight, Miller,” he said, turning and striding purposefully back toward the Wessex Police building.

Ellie watched him go, sitting for a moment to clear her head and attempting to still her fluttering heart. He had only shared one small bit of himself with her - hardly anything really - but in doing so, he had unlocked a door that had never before been opened to her. She may not have known many of the details and facts that made up Alec Hardy's past, but one thing had suddenly become very clear to her:

_She wanted to know more._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the pub has unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough and has caused me some loving maternal agony, but I'm kind of pleased at the direction. I've thrown a bit of fictional Alec backstory in there that isn't canon, so sorry if that's not your thing. Stay tuned. There are a few twists coming. :-)

Chapter 5

Ellie wasn’t sure how to dress to meet Victoria and Alec for drinks. They were only meeting at the pub, after all, and Ellie didn’t want to make it seem like she was trying too hard. She glared at her closet, demanding inspiration and not receiving any.

She was on her third attempted outfit of the evening when she received a text from Alec.

**‘Where are you?’**

She frowned, glancing at the clock on her phone, which announced the time as 7:32.

**‘What do you mean? Victoria said 8:00.’**

Ellie decided on a slinky purple top, skinny black jeans, and ankle boots, and was attempting to put herself together when her phone buzzed again.

**‘What? We’ve been here since 7.’**

Ellie glowered at her phone intently, as though it might give her different information if she stared at it long enough. If Victoria had told Alec to meet her at 7:00, and Ellie to meet her at 8:00, it was clear there was some plotting going on. 

_“What is she up to?”_ Ellie wondered. She felt her face grow hot, and the stirrings of anger begin to bubble inside her. Victoria Ladd was very obviously ‘playing the game’, and it seemed like she may have been cheating a bit.

Ellie typed and erased several texts, and finally settled on the benign, **‘Be right there.’**

She threw on some lipstick and let her hair down, then looked in the mirror and decided to keep it pulled back. She didn’t have time right now to fuss with it, due to Victoria’s scheming.

Ellie said goodnight to her dad and the boys and drove to the pub as fast as she could legally get away with. Once there, she had to keep herself from making a frantic, dramatic entrance. Instead, she stopped, took a deep breath, and straightened her top. Then she entered the pub with an attempted cool she was most certainly NOT feeling.

The pub was fairly busy for a weeknight, and she scanned the crowd for familiar faces. When her searching gaze finally settled on Alec and Victoria, her breathing seemed to stop. Alec appeared to be talking, and Victoria seemed riveted to whatever he was saying. The worst part, however, at least in Ellie’s mind, was that they appeared to be holding hands across the table.

 _“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”_ Ellie muttered under her breath. She took a few of what she hoped were cleansing breaths, and headed to their table, pasting a smile on her face. 

“Miller! There you are!” Alec said, dropping Victoria’s hand and scooting over for Ellie to sit next to him. “What took you so long?”

“You told me 8:00,” Ellie said pointedly to Victoria.

“Sorry, my mistake. There’s been a lot going on today.” said Victoria, innocently.

Ellie surveyed the table. Victoria had half a glass of red wine sitting in front of her, and Alec had an almost-empty glass of what appeared to be scotch.

“Drinking scotch, are we?” Ellie asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Aye. Was waitin’ for me when I got here. S’been a while.” His words were slightly slurred, and Ellie could see that one glass of scotch had already rendered him slightly tipsy. She fixed her glare on Victoria, who was clearly avoiding her eye.

“I’m buying, Ellie,” said Victoria, apologetically. “It’s the least I can do, bringing you here late, as I did. Wine? Pint? Uh, scotch?”

“Pint, thanks.”

Victoria popped up and disappeared to the bar.

“Was beginnin’ to think you weren’t comin’,” said Alec, draining his glass.

“Well, your girlfriend there cocked up the times.”

“Not my girlfriend. Honest mistake, no doubt.”

“No doubt.” Ellie lay her hand on Alec’s arm. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, “Be careful.”

“’Bout what?” Alec looked confused, and glanced down at Ellie’s hand.

Ellie shook her head incredulously.

“How can you be such a good detective, but such a fuckwit about women?”

“Don’ know what you’re on about, Miller.”

At that moment, Victoria returned with a pint, which she placed in front of Ellie, and another glass of scotch, which she slid across to Alec.

“Your second, eh?” Ellie asked, her voice dripping with disapproval. 

“Alec was just telling me he visited Broadchurch when he was a child,” Victoria said quickly, deftly shifting topics.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, were you - _Alec_?”

“Aye,” he said, grinning proudly. “I was openin’ up.” 

“Oh, great. Congratulations on having an adult conversation.”

Alec looked sideways at Ellie and sipped at his scotch. She raised an eyebrow and tapped his arm.

“Might want to go easy, seeing as how you don’t often drink _one_ scotch, much less two. And tomorrow’s a big day.”

“I’m an _adult_ , Miller,” he groused. “ _Every subject’s soul is his own.”_

“What?”

He moved his arm just enough that Ellie’s hand fell limply onto the table. 

“You heard what I said.”

“Yet still, my question remains. What the hell are you talking about?”

“God’s sake, Miller. _More of your conversation would infect my brain.”_

She thought for a moment, then glared at him.

“Are you quoting bloody Shakespeare at me, Hardy?” 

Victoria had been watching this exchange with interest, and seemed determined to regain control of the conversation.

“Oh, are you a Shakespeare fan, Alec?”

Alec gave a short, droll laugh.

“Not just a fan. Studied it. Wanted to be a literature professor before I wanted to be a copper.”

Ellie was taken aback. She hadn’t known this about him. She had always assumed that, like her, he never had any other career intention but to be a detective.

“What made you change your mind?” Victoria was asking, eyes narrowed.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

“Really, why Sherlock Holmes?”

He took another sip of scotch. When he put it back on the table, Ellie surreptitiously pulled his glass closer to her, which went unnoticed by Alec, but not by Victoria.

“Well,” Alec said, his Scottish burr more pronounced than usual, “I admired his brilliant powers of deduction and keen observational skills.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Reading those stories made me realize I wanted to use my own intellect to work out crimes, and, in so doing, help to find justice for those who couldn’t find it for themselves.” He looked down at his hands, now folded in front of him. “Seemed far more appealing than trying to interest young people in 500-year-old language, glorious as it may be.”

He looked up and gave them a lopsided, tipsy smile, and it tugged at Ellie’s heart. He was _adorable_ , she admitted to herself. And his intelligence and passion for justice was appealing, to say the least. But she was still frustrated with him, and not at all ready to let him off the hook.

“Well, that’s just perfect,” she said. “Sherlock Holmes was also incredibly socially inept and lacked tact. It seems you found your soulmate at an early age.”

His smile faded and his dark eyes blazed at her. Ellie returned the stare, and they sat, wordlessly challenging each other.

Victoria abruptly stood up.

“Come on, you two. Enough bickering. Alec, come with me.”

She offered her hand, and Ellie had to scoot out of the way so Alec could stand. He was still glaring at her as he stood and accepted Victoria’s hand.

“ _Sweet mercy is nobility’s true badge_ ,” he growled at her as his face passed closely by hers.

“Sod off, Hardy.”

“We’ll be right back,” Victoria said sweetly. She pulled Alec across the room by the hand, stopping on the other side of the bar. Ellie wasn’t sure what she was trying to accomplish. Was Victoria trying to get Alec to cool off? This seemed pointless, as the two of them had often exchanged cross words, but they were both thick-skinned enough that any argument was usually resolved with a curt apology or a decent night’s sleep (if such a thing existed in Alec Hardy’s world). 

Ellie watched them for a moment. Victoria was talking quietly enough that Alec had to lean down to hear her. His hands were in his pockets, but she had her hand around his forearm. _As though she has some claim on him_ , Ellie thought indignantly. The more she thought about this, the angrier she became, and she decided she was done waiting for the issue to resolve. She got up and stalked across the room toward them, ready to give Victoria a piece of her mind. Victoria was looking up at Alec, but seemed to catch sight of Ellie striding toward them in her peripheral vision. She looked straight at Ellie, then turned back to Alec, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a bruising kiss.

Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. Alec’s eyes were open wider than she had ever seen. She couldn’t tell if he was kissing her back or not, but when Victoria let him go, Alec appeared stunned.

“Bloody hell,” said Ellie, fury overtaking her. She felt as though she had been punched in the gut, and her hands were shaking. She marched up to them, her eyes shooting daggers, her voice venomous.

“I don’t know what the hell kind of game you’re playing, but go ahead and have your fun. You two deserve each other.”

She whirled around and headed for the exit.

“Miller!” Alec called after her. “Come on, Miller!”

She heard his footsteps behind her, and felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Wait. Please, Ellie.” He was pleading, suddenly very sober.

She stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“Don’t you _dare_ call me Ellie – it would presume some false intimacy, isn’t that right, _Hardy_?”

“No! Look, ‘m sorry, I didn’t know – “

She whirled around to face him.

“That’s just the problem - you don’t know _anything_ , and I’m so tired of waiting for you to figure it out!”

“What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know, Hardy – find a bloody Shakespeare quote to help you work it out! Better yet, ask your girlfriend what _she_ thinks it means.”

“I – Ellie, I – She’s not - “

“Fuck off, Hardy.”

She turned back around and headed for the door. She slowed when she heard Victoria’s voice, but did not turn.

“Let her go, Alec,” she heard from behind her. “Just let her go.”

Ellie thundered out of the pub, without looking back. She felt hot tears begin to wet her cheeks as she threw herself into her car, sitting for a moment to see if Alec would come after her. He didn’t, and Ellie felt both betrayed and ashamed - betrayed by her partner, who had chosen a woman he had known for less than a day over her, his best friend (his _only_ friend); and ashamed because she had let herself for a moment believe, or dream, or otherwise hope that Alec might have started to feel the same way about her that she was starting to feel about him.

She drove home, and her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat. Alec was probably off snogging Victoria Ladd somewhere – or even worse, shagging her. Ellie couldn’t erase the mental image of Victoria’s lips against Alec’s. The unceasing visual made her feel sick to her stomach.

Back at her house, she flipped on the television, hoping the mindless chatter would help clear her mind. Her chest felt tight and heavy, and a dull ache began to pulse in her head.

As she sat, rubbing at her temples, pretending to pay attention to the droning voices on the telly, her phone buzzed on the side table. 

‘ **The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool.’**

She frowned at the words. _Is he texting me a Shakespearean apology_? The phone buzzed again.

**‘Sorry.’**

Despite her agitation, a tight, tiny smile cracked her lips. She exhaled, feeling a palpable sense of relief that he would reach out to her. She also had the dawning realization that if he was texting her, he probably was _not_ currently shagging Victoria Ladd. He most likely wasn’t even _with_ her. Her smile grew.

All was not lost. 

Ellie put the phone down without replying to Alec’s texts, and turned off the television.

She was back in the game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Alec get camera-ready; Victoria plays her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for hanging in there with me. The response to this fic has been overwhelming - the passion you show gives me life. I know I am taking this in potentially unexpected directions, but that's the direction in which my wacky brain is leading me, so please don't throw things. :-D

Chapter 6

Ellie didn’t see Alec the next morning before she went to meet Bobby for her styling appointment. The network had rented out a salon on the high street, coopting it for the day, and Ellie went straight there without first stopping by the station. She still hadn’t responded to Alec’s texted apology, and she wondered how much it bothered him that she hadn't. She felt only slightly guilty for hoping he had lost at least a bit of sleep over it. 

When she exited the salon, she had a new perky short ‘do, that Bobby said showed off her ‘remarkable bone structure’. He had also flat-ironed her hair, taking away the curls and leaving it sleek. She thought she looked _elegant_ , and that was not a word she would have previously ever used to describe herself.

As she was leaving the salon, Hardy was arriving for his appointment. Ellie noted with some satisfaction that he looked a bit more disheveled than usual. As usual, his hands were jammed into his trouser pockets. When he caught sight of her, his initially sheepish expression transformed to one of awe.

“You look – nice,” he said.

“Nice? I look bloody spectacular!” She laughed, so he would know she wasn’t taking herself too seriously.

“I like it,” he said softly, “but I miss the curls.”

“What?”

“I like your curls. They’re – well, I just like ‘em.”

She scowled at him and started to walk away.

“Miller,” he called to her.

She turned to him wordlessly.

“You look really – “

He measured his words carefully, and couldn’t seem to come up with a proper finish to this thought.

“ _Nice,_ ” said Ellie dryly, finishing for him. “I know.”

Alec inhaled sharply.

“Well, it’s my turn, I suppose. God help me.”

Ellie chuckled without much humor.

“Try not to be rude to Bobby. If you are, he may “accidentally” shave your head.”

“Me?!” Alec scoffed. “ _He_ was the one who mocked my grooming habits yesterday. I barely said a word.”

“Just go in,” Ellie said, a bit snappish. “See you later.”

Alec hesitated, and opened his mouth as though he wanted to speak, but before he could get a word out, Ellie turned on her heel and walked off.

\---------------------------------

Ellie’s desk was still covered with a pile of unfinished paperwork that had not decreased in the last 24 hours. She found herself opening and closing files without even so much as looking at the contents, and eventually resigned herself to the idea that she was not likely to get much done today. 

Her fresh hairstyle had been a hit at CID, and she was still riding that particular high, as coworkers continuously stopped by her desk to chat about it. But as she sat at her desk basking in the glow of her colleagues’ compliments, getting nothing accomplished, she also began to fret - about the upcoming interviews, her anger at Victoria Ladd, and her suddenly strained relationship with Alec. She buried her face in her hands, doubtful whether any of those issues would be resolved before they had to literally appear on camera and talk about their partnership. 

_Ironic_ , Ellie thought.

She remained motionless for some time, her elbows on her desk, her hands pressed to her face. This was the position she was still in when she heard whispers buzzing all around her.

“Oh my God!” “Did you see him?”

The whispers stopped as she felt a presence at her desk, and heard the distinctive sound of a cup being placed on her desk. She opened her eyes, and saw Alec’s unmistakably long fingers releasing their grip on the takeaway cup he had placed there. 

“It’s a bribe,” he said softly, and quite seriously. “So maybe you won’t throw things at me on camera.”

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, and she looked up at him. Wait – _Jesus Christ_ \- WAS that him?

This version of Alec Hardy was not the least bit rumpled, which was really the only way she had ever seen him during their years of acquaintance. His hair had been trimmed all over. Gone was the fringe, replaced by a wave that swooped above his forehead, with a few pieces falling in the front. His beard had been neatly thinned, and it no longer covered any part of his neck – instead, it stopped elegantly at the point where his chin met his neck. He looked – _glorious_ , Ellie thought.

“Miller? You okay?” he said, brow wrinkling in concern at her lack of response.

She snapped out of it.

“Yes, thanks,” she said hoarsely. And for good measure, she added, somewhat sarcastically, “You look – nice.”

Alec snorted.

“Thanks. I don’t think my hair is capable of moving,” he said, looking upward as though he could see it. “According to Bobby, it has enough product in it to immobilize a small army.”

Ellie found herself laughing, despite herself. 

“It’s a sure sign of the apocalypse when Alec Hardy uses the word ‘product’ in a sentence relating to hair.”

“It will never happen again, I can assure you. Although Bobby did give me a bottle of the crap he put in there.”

“I see he didn’t end up shaving your head.”

“No, no. He was much happier with me today than he was yesterday. According to him, I was ‘hopeless yesterday, and handsome today’.”

“Well, I must admit I’ve never truly seen your forehead before. I barely recognize you.”

“I know. How can I be a broody, disheveled bastard when I’m no longer disheveled?”

“Two out of three ain’t bad.”

They laughed quietly together, and Ellie realized everyone around them was still silent, listening to their exchange. At that moment, Alec seemed to realize the same thing, and he straightened himself and tapped the desk with his index finger.

“See you in a bit.” And, he added to the room, as though it was expected of him, “Back to work, you lot!”

Ellie nodded, and sharply exhaled as he walked away. All of CID seemed to be focused on her desk, silently waiting for some other type of response or reaction from her, but damned if she was going to give them the satisfaction.

\-----------------

A few hours later, after having changed into her nicest charcoal suit and midnight blue silk blouse, then an hour in makeup and a touchup on her hair, she was officially deemed ‘camera-ready’. She eyed herself in the full-length mirror with satisfaction. She had always been considered ‘cute’, but now she felt downright glamorous. 

She was busy checking herself out from all angles when Alec showed up. He was wearing a nicely tailored navy suit, a light blue shirt, and a shiny matching blue silk patterned tie that she imagined was provided by Bobby. She wondered for a moment if he’d always been this, well, _beautiful_ \- just hidden under all that hair, scruff, and rumpled suits. 

“You clean up well,” she said, attempting to keep her face impassive. “I’ve not seen that suit. It fits you well.”

“It’s my ‘wedding suit’- you know, for weddings, nice parties, what have you. Tess bought if for me, and had it tailored. I think I’ve had it almost a decade and have worn it once or twice, party animal that I am.”

“Shame,” Ellie said, not looking at him. She straightened her jacket in the mirror.

“May I amend my earlier assessment regarding your appearance?” he asked, formally.

“You mean to say that I don’t look ‘nice’?

“I believe it’s gone well past ‘nice’.”

Ellie’s first instinct was to blush under his approving gaze, but she managed to shake it off. She turned to face him, and then her hands went to her hips.

“You don’t get to say that to me when you were snogging _her_ last night. I’ve not forgiven you for that.”

He raised his hands, as though being held at gunpoint.

“I wasn’t snogging her. She kissed _me_.”

It was, of course, at that precise moment in time when Victoria Ladd walked into the room. She looked them both over, folded her arms, and gave a low, long exhale.

“Well, aren’t you both delicious,” she said seductively.

Ellie folded her arms and glared at her, and Alec looked away.

“I knew you both would clean up well, but you have defied my greatest expectations.”

Victoria briefly touched Ellie’s arm, then gave an apologetic smile.

“I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us all. I’d like these interviews to run smoothly, and I’d rather there’s no resentment.”

Neither Alec nor Ellie said a word.

“No? So we’re good then?”

“I think you behaved abominably,” said Ellie. 

“I see,” said Victoria, nodding as if in contemplation.

“I also need to know what your intentions are. With Alec.”

“Miller – “ 

“Shut up, Hardy.”

“You don’t need to do this.”

“I do,” she said, putting a hand in front of his face. “I do need to do this. You’re my friend. So please shut up.”

Victoria laughed, and Ellie thought it sounded slightly malicious, although her face looked friendly enough.

“You two are so beautiful, and your chemistry together is electric.” She chuckled again, but then her tone turned serious. “The viewing audience won’t ever believe that the two of you have never slept together. They’ll take one look at the gorgeous Detective Sergeant and the handsome Detective Inspector, who work SO closely together – and _everyone_ will believe all the rumors from the Latimer trial.”

Ellie stiffened, but said nothing. Alec looked over at Ellie, scowled, then shoved his hands in his pockets. Victoria went on:

“If you two _were_ together, my ratings would be phenomenal. The story would go well beyond just the TruCrime network. It’s a human-interest story, you know – the former Worst Cop in Britain shagging the ex-wife of –“

“We know who we are, Victoria,” Alec interrupted. “Get to the point.”

Victoria sighed and smoothed her hair.

“Fine,” she said. “After meeting you both, and realizing you weren’t together but probably should be - I decided to stir the pot a bit.”

Ellie’s eyebrows shot upward, and she continued glaring. Alec’s scowl deepened.

“If I could get the two of you together, it would be an absolute ratings goldmine. And if I failed – well, maybe the consolation prize would be _you_.” She went to Alec and raised a hand to his cheek. He didn’t flinch, but took a tiny, involuntary step backward. 

Victoria, undaunted, addressed them both.

“If you wanted to dispel the rumors about the two of you having an affair, what better way than for one of you to be with someone else?”

She shrugged, but there was a gleam in her eye.

“It’s a win-win for all of us. You just need to decide which narrative you want to sell.”

She turned back to Ellie and smiled broadly.

“So, in answer to your original question: my intentions toward Alec are purely professional – that is, unless he wants them to be something else – in which case they will be very _un_ professional indeed.”

She winked at them both.

“Think about it, will you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had. Evidence is provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the penultimate chapter. I give you my continued thanks for sticking with me and my little story. Thanks for your comments and encouragement - you have no idea how much they mean to me!

Chapter 7

Victoria had left with the promise to return to do a final check-in with Alec and Ellie before the interviews began. The two of them were left alone. Ellie was irritated and fidgety. Alec stood silently, and Ellie felt his eyes on her, watchful. 

“You all right?” he asked her, head tilting slightly off to one side.

“This is bloody ridiculous!” she exclaimed, and began pacing around the room. “I know it isn’t blackmail, but it _feels_ like blackmail. It feels so _dirty_.”

Alec attempted to place himself in front of her, but she maneuvered around him and continued pacing.

“Ellie,” he said.

“How blind are you that you couldn’t see what she was up to?”

“Ellie.”

“But what do I know? You may be bloody _thrilled_ about being her consolation prize.”

“ _Ellie!_ ”

“ _What?!”_

He stood right in front of her, and his eyes locked on hers.

“We’re not going to play her game. Both options she gave us are artificially created - and pointless.”

“Artificially created? What about everyone thinking we’re having an affair? It’s not like that’s a new story, created especially for us, by bloody Victoria Ladd. People will assume it’s been going on since – since Danny.”

“Nobody thinks that.”

“How do you know?”

“Ellie, I left for two years. You didn’t hear from me for _two years_. We didn’t have contact for -“

“Shut up. I’m well aware you left for _two bloody years_ , without so much as a text.”

“I see you’ve let that go.”

“ _Two years_ , Hardy.”

“Right, so people hardly thought we were having an affair during the two years I was gone, d’you think?”

Ellie thought about this for a moment, then suddenly had a moment of clarity.

“That’s why you left? So no one would think we were having an affair? Jesus Christ, Hardy!”

“I never cared what people thought,” he protested, shifting his weight between his feet.

“No, but you knew _I_ did.”

Alec’s silence was telling, but he did not concede.

“I told you why I left,” Alec said, sighing irritably. “Why are you bringing it up now?”

“Because I think it’s horseshit.”

"It’s not horseshit. It’s all true. Mostly.”

“Aha, I knew it!”

“Ellie.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go. For now. But you are not off the hook with this, Alec Hardy.”

She paused, searching his face, which was oddly wistful. _And lovely_ , thought Ellie. 

“So,” she continued, “what about the other thing? The other ‘ _artificially created’_ option.”

“Ah, right.”

“I would think you would be into that second option.” She tried to keep from sounding bitter.

“I’m not,” he said flatly.

“But you told me you were attracted to her.”

“There’s a difference between being attracted to someone and wanting to be with them.”

Ellie contemplated this for a moment, her cheeks suddenly warm.

“Are you saying you don’t want to be with her?”

“Are you seriously asking me this?”

“No, I’m not serious,” she said drily. “I thought I’d just casually mention it for funsies.”

Alec frowned, ignoring her.

“Oh, come on, Miller! Why would I would want to be with a woman like that? I’m fairly certain she has no soul.”

Ellie smiled the tiniest of smiles.

“But she’s beautiful,” she protested, quietly.

“Come off it, Miller. Do you honestly think that’s all I’m looking for?” He was incredulous.

Ellie’s eyes flashed.

"How the hell would I know what you’re looking for? It’s not as though you’ve ever shared this information with me.”

Alec sighed and rocked forward on his toes, hands still in his pockets.

“Ellie,” he said softly, moving toward her.

“Stop calling me that. It means you’re going to say something I don’t want to hear.”

He took her gently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. She felt her heart rate suddenly skyrocket, as his deep brown eyes bored into hers. For a moment, he held her gaze, saying nothing. Finally, he spoke.

“It’s not the right time,” he said, and there was a deep roughness to his voice.

“It’s never the right time,” she said quietly, and a bit resentfully.

Alec sighed again and shoved his hands back into his pockets, looking defeated.

“You know I’m not any good at this sort of thing. Can you just let it go for now?”

“Just so I’m clear on this - we can’t talk about anything that matters, is that it? You can’t possibly brave a conversation which requires you to - God forbid - tell me how you _feel_?”

“Miller…”

“Save it, Hardy. It’s fine.”

Right then, Ellie’s phone buzzed. She went to her bag, pulled it out her phone and looked, frowning, studying it for a moment.

“What’s that?” asked Alec.

“Nothing important,” she said, dropping the phone back into her bag.

It was then that Victoria reappeared.

“We’re about ready to go,” she said, smiling broadly. “I just wanted to check with you both, and see if you’ve, uh, come to any conclusions.”

“Victoria,” said Alec, and his voice was dangerously low. “I wanted to let you know, we’re not planning to take you up on any of your stated options.”

“No?” 

Victoria’s smile seemed frozen to her face.

“No. ‘Fraid not.”

“That’s quite a shame. I’m very sorry to hear that,” said Victoria, with mock sincerity. “I’m quite certain you won’t like my line of questioning, then.”

Alec’s face hardened, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Then I’m quite certain I’m going to walk out that door, and you and this interview both can sod off.”

He turned toward the exit.

“Alec!” 

Victoria’s exclamation stopped him, and he turned back. She looked properly alarmed now. He stared at her wordlessly, his eyes registering no emotion, and it was apparent that Victoria was becoming unnerved. She affixed a practiced smile to her face.

“If you leave, I will go to Jenkinson,” she said, and there was a tinge of panic in her voice. “She will order you to come back. You’ll probably be in terrible hot water for disobeying her.”

Alec shook his head. 

“That’s not the way this will go,” he growled at her. “If you go to Jenkinson, I’ll go to your network and tell them of your unprofessional behavior.”

She laughed bitterly, and her smile had no warmth.

“Go ahead,” she said. ‘’They’ll never believe you. Despite what you must think, Alec, I don’t normally run around seducing or trying to pair up my interview subjects. My network won’t believe you - there’s no precedent for it.”

Ellie had been quiet, watching and listening to the exchange between Alec and Victoria, but now she cleared her throat and made her presence known.

“Um, Victoria, I think maybe you’d like to reconsider your last statement.”

Victoria did not take her eyes from Alec’s face, but addressed Ellie without looking at her.

“Why on earth would I do that?”

“You may want to take a look at this.” 

She pulled out her phone, fiddled with it for a moment, then walked it over and held it in front of Victoria, who reluctantly dragged her eyes downward to look at it. Ellie watched as the color seemed to drain from Victoria’s face ( _despite her mask of makeup_ , Ellie thought).

Alec looked at her quizzically, and she shook her head slightly. _Later_ , she silently mouthed.

“Where did you get that?” Victoria asked, and her voice quivered a bit.

“You may think you can walk in here and claim everything as your own Victoria, but this is my town. I have friends here, and they look out for me. And for Alec.”

Alec’s face registered mild surprise at the thought that anyone in Broadchurch would look out for him. Ellie thought, with some amusement, he might even look a bit pleased about it.

Victoria, on the other hand, did not look pleased. Ellie’s words seemed to sober her. The flash in her eyes dimmed and her smile faded. Her sigh was heavy and resigned. 

“Ellie,” she said, “you are a formidable woman. I can see why Alec feels so strongly about you. And I may be a bit jealous of you.”

Ellie felt her cheeks flush, but did not look away. Victoria turned back to Alec, and her fingers brushed the sleeve of his jacket, but did not linger.

“Alec,” she said, and her voice was almost pleading. “I’m really not as scheming and evil as I probably seem. I must admit to being surprised by how intriguing I find you. It is my first time playing the vixen, believe it or not, and now that you’ve called me on it, I find myself a bit embarrassed by my behavior.”

Alec nodded and gave an unintelligible grunting response. Ellie was amused that his earlier smooth persona seemed to have vanished along with Victoria’s pretense.

Victoria smoothed her dress and stepped back.

“I sincerely apologize to you both,” she said stiffly. “I will be on my best behavior in this interview. I promise you. No ulterior motives. Deal? Please?”

Alec looked at Ellie, who nodded almost imperceptibly. He turned back to Veronica, and gave her a curt nod.

At that moment, an assistant knocked and announced they were ready to start the interviews. After dismissing the assistant, Victoria turned back to the detectives, and a more natural smile appeared on her face.

“And for the record,” she said, “while I would have been more than willing to accept the, uh, _consolation prize_ in my little manufactured scenario, I cannot for the life of me understand why you two are not together.”

She winked at them again, her spark returning.

“It’s criminal, really.”

She left the room, and Alec’s eye roll followed her.

“That was interesting,” said Ellie. “I did not expect that.”

She walked over to Alec with a smug half-smile and handed him her phone. On it was a picture of Victoria kissing Alec in the pub the previous evening. The photo clearly showed a very surprised Alec Hardy, eyes wide and stunned, and a very aggressive Victoria Ladd, her hand behind his neck, pulling him into a forceful kiss.

“Christ,” he said. “Where did this come from?”

“The bartender. We were school mates. He quite fancied me when we were seventeen.” She grinned brightly. “Comes in handy sometimes.”

“Bloody brilliant.” He cleared his throat. “Well, time to get this over with, eh?”

Ellie nodded, walked up to Alec, and straightened his tie.

“Oh, hold on there. You’ve got a hair.” And she lifted a long brownish hair from the front of Alec’s jacket.

“It appears to be Victoria’s,” she said, holding it up to the light. “Despite the fact that she used an entire can of hairspray to keep it in place.”

They both laughed softly, but Alec’s face remained serious. 

“You really do look lovely,” he said earnestly, shifting his weight and looking away. “Thought I should let you know that.”

“Thank you,” she said, and her entire body felt warm.

There was a knock, and the assistant came in to fetch them both for the interview.

Alec took a last-minute look at himself in the mirror, straightened his suit jacket, and checked that his hair was still in place.

“How do I look?” he asked, almost shyly.

Ellie looked him up and down. _God, he’s beautiful,_ she thought.

“You look – _nice_ ,” she said, and followed the assistant out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews end. Alec and Ellie discuss. The show's air date arrives, and all of CID goes to the pub to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter before the big finale. I was going to include it all in one chapter, but it's way too much. So for those of you who are hoping to see this story extended, there's still one more chapter!! Thank you all again for all your lovely comments and encouragement. :-)

Chapter 8

The interviews went _swimmingly_ , according to Victoria. True to her promise, she had not sensationalized anything, but instead focused on the success of Hardy and Miller, Broadchurch’s ‘amazing crime solving duo’. 

They conducted their first interviews together, then each had separate interviews. Both were impressed at Victoria’s professionalism, and her about-face from sultry seductress to _intrepid interviewer_. She managed to ask interesting questions that allowed the detectives to easily elaborate without too much effort or self-consciousness. At the end of the day, everyone seemed content and satisfied with the entire process, despite the earlier _complications_.

“You two were fabulous,” Victoria said. She walked to Ellie and shook her hand formally, then moved to Alec and did the same. “Thank you for doing this.”

Neither Alec nor Ellie spoke, but they both nodded.

“You are already aware I think there’s something special about the two of you,” Victoria said. “I can’t wait for you to see the finished product.”

Victoria continued gushing a bit, and Ellie felt compelled to respond politely. She knew that Alec was not likely to respond with anything other than an occasional grunt for the duration of the conversation, having seemingly exhausted his ability for dialogue. She could sense his fatigue, even if she hadn’t been able to plainly see it written across his face. 

Victoria also informed them that she didn’t need to reshoot any parts of their interviews, and their commitment to the segment was officially done. _Thank goodness,_ thought Ellie, mirroring the obvious relief she saw in Alec’s eyes.

Ellie finally managed to extract them from Victoria’s chatter, and after an intentionally polite goodbye and Victoria’s promise to contact them with an air date, Alec and Ellie walked outside together. The sun was setting, and the sky was bathed in golden light. Ellie squinted into the setting sun.

“Well, that was something,” she said, and Hardy nodded his assent, rubbing at his eyes.

“You look tired,” she told him.

“Maybe a bit,” he admitted, much to Ellie’s surprise. He wasn’t usually one to admit weakness. “Didn’t sleep much last night.”

Ellie felt a slight pang of guilt.

“Sorry if I caused you to lose any sleep.” Her smile was tinged with remorse. “I should have texted you back after your apology. Apolo _gies_ , I mean. Plural.”

“S’all right,” he said, softly. “It was a very strange evening all around. Things got out of hand.”

“Well, I realize now it wasn’t of your doing – although you did allow yourself to be manipulated by a woman on a dubious mission.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned.

“I was angry with you for being stupid.”

“I’m aware.”

“And – well, you’re just not very good at communicating, but I absolutely already knew that about you. This whole - _situation_ \- just drove that point home.”

“Sorry.”

His hands found his pockets.

“That’s it? You’re sorry? No other revelations?”

“Not sure what else I’m supposed to say.”

“You’re illustrating my point perfectly, Hardy.”

“Right.”

She gave a short laugh and absently lifted her hand to tuck a nonexistent curl behind her ear.

“Now that this whole thing is over, you should go home and get some rest,” she said.

“Think I will, Miller.”

They had reached the car park, and arrived at Ellie’s VW first. They stood facing each other, and neither of them spoke for a moment.

“Well, good night, Sir. See you tomorrow.”

“G’night.” 

He frowned, and looked like he wanted to say something more, but Ellie was certain he would think better of it and walk away. The long silence was becoming awkward, so Ellie moved to unlock her car. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Miller.” 

She turned back to face him, keeping her face neutral, but with an eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m glad we’re on the same side, you and me,” he said, gesturing to them both.

She gave him her brightest smile, and saw his face soften, which made her catch her breath.

“Me too,” she said, and watched the corners of his mouth turn briefly upward into a slight, fleeting smile. He turned to leave, but she impulsively decided she wasn’t ready to let him go just yet.

“Alec,” she said, and he stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing his first name from her lips. His head turned, but his back was still facing her.

“You clean up quite nicely,” she said. “Just thought you should know _that_.”

He turned very slowly back to face her.

“You think so?” he asked, rubbing his cheek absently.

“Yeah. You look nicer without all that extra hair everywhere.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.”

He seemed a bit bewildered, which only served to fuel Ellie’s mischievous energy.

“Oh, one more thing,” she teased, eyes sparkling.

“What’s that?”

“Alec Hardy, if you _ever_ let your beard grow down your neck again, I will break into your house in the middle of the night and shave it off while you sleep.”

He chuckled softly, and looked down at her coyly.

“You say that as though it is supposed to be some sort of deterrent.”

As soon as the words left Alec’s mouth, Ellie could tell he regretted them. His face flushed pink and he looked down at his shoes.

“See you tomorrow, Miller,” he said abruptly, and made a hasty retreat without so much as a glance in her direction.

She watched him stride off, long legs churning faster than his usual lumbering pace. _Did he just flirt with me?_ She found herself wondering if she had interpreted his words correctly. His embarrassment and immediate flight would indicate that he had said something he considered untoward. 

She found herself a bit giddy thinking about Alec Hardy being _untoward._

\---------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were oddly quiet. Paperwork was eventually completed, serious crimes were on hiatus, and Victoria Ladd was all but forgotten – until the morning three weeks later when Jenkinson summoned Ellie and Alec to her office to tell them that their TruCrime episode would be aired in a week. Jenkinson herself seemed enormously excited about the program, and organized a viewing party at the pub for all of CID.

Alec, of course, had attempted to maneuver himself out of having to attend the viewing party by becoming abnormally busy with paperwork that had mysteriously materialized just before everyone was leaving for the pub.

Ellie wasn’t having any of it. She scowled at him from the doorway of his office.

“If I have to go, you have to,” she said. “If you don’t come with me right now, I’m going to rat you out to Jenkinson. I’m not even joking.”

Alec sighed deeply.

“Fine. Maybe once we get there I can hole up in the bathroom, or better yet - take up smoking again so I can just stay outside the entire time.”

“You’re being ridiculous. You never know, you might enjoy it.”

He fixed her with a meaningful stare and said nothing. 

“Wait, who am I talking to? Never mind.” She chuckled. “But you’re coming with me right now. I’m not giving you the chance to weasel out of going.”

There was another heavy sigh, and Alec got up and grabbed his jacket.

“Fine. Let’s go, before I change my mind.”

___________________________

Ellie had to admit – they both really did look good on camera. 

They had been seated side by side, while Victoria asked them questions which they deftly and wittily answered, and they both looked _fucking incredible_. Victoria had been right – they looked like bloody matinee idols.

It was odd to see and hear herself on camera, but she was pleasantly surprised by both the way she looked, and the sound of her own voice. She was used to seeing Alec on the telly because of all the press conferences he’d given. There was some footage of some of his best, most eloquent press conference moments, interspersed with their studio interviews. _He’s always been impossibly handsome,_ she thought. _Even when he was a hollow shell of a man._ _How did I miss it for so long?_

She turned to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he had indeed taken to hiding in the bathroom or smoking outside.

“Where’s Hardy?” she asked DC Harford, who was walking by her table during a commercial break. Harford made a quick scan of the pub, then motioned to the back of the room with her head.

“Sittin’ back there by himself. Don’t know why. He looks bloody amazing on the telly!” Her eyes opened wide. “And so do you, Ma’am,” she added quickly.

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone, typing out a message to Alec.

**‘Why are you brooding in the back by yourself?’**

She took a sip of her pint.

**‘Not brooding. Just not interacting.’**

She couldn’t help but laugh at her painfully introverted boss. Still, she wasn’t giving up.

**‘Come and join me.’**

She knew it was not bloody likely, but it was worth a shot.

**‘Too many people.’**

Of course. Typical.

**‘You do realize you’re on the telly for EVERYONE to see?”**

**‘Don’t remind me.’**

She sighed, and wondered for the millionth time how he could maneuver through life without the need for social interaction.

**‘Saving you a spot anyway, if your head comes out of your ass long enough for you to walk across the room.’**

**‘Noted.’**

The commercial break ended, and now Hardy and Miller were bantering on camera about who was responsible for solving the terrorizing string of home invasions.

_‘Well, it was DS Miller who elicited the confessions from both Roddy Warwick and Adam Laughlin.’_

_‘No, I just finished what DI Hardy had started. Besides, Hardy, you were the one who found the key bits of evidence in the machine shop.’_

_‘But that was only after you came up with the idea of checking the machine shop in the first place.’_

_‘Well, I wouldn’t have had that idea had you not noticed the metal shards at one of the crime scenes.’_

There were laughs all around.

“Someone take the credit, Jesus Christ!” yelled someone at another table.

More laughs. Ellie smiled sheepishly. Her phone buzzed.

**‘Well done, Miller.’**

She shrugged off the warmth she suddenly felt to the pint she was currently sipping.

**‘Well done, Hardy.’**

There was a few more minutes of the two of them answering Victoria’s questions about their investigational style and tactical philosophies. After another commercial break, Ellie appeared on camera one-on-one with Victoria Ladd. _Oh Lord_ , she thought, _here goes nothing!_

There were a few minutes of backstory, with casual mentions of her childhood, her youthful aspirations to be a detective, and balancing her career with motherhood. There was some mention of the challenge that single motherhood had presented, although Victoria had mercifully chosen not to ask her specifically about Joe. 

But she knew what was coming.

The camera cut to Victoria Ladd.

‘ _Tell me about Alec Hardy.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie's interviews are revealing, leading them to evaluate their deeper feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all for following along on this crazy ride. I have appreciated all the support and positive comments. I had no idea what I was getting into when I wrote my first fanfic a few months ago. Now it's kind of a lifestyle, and I very much enjoy it! I've never been a writer, so this is tapping into a part of my brain that I didn't really know existed!

Chapter 9

_Victoria Ladd: ‘Tell me about Alec Hardy.’_

_Ellie Miller: ‘As a detective, or as a man?’_

_VL: ‘Both.’_

_EM: ‘Right, well, I definitely couldn’t stand him when I first met him (laugh). But I think we both realized somewhat early on that we worked well together, and we gave each other sort of a grudging respect.’_

_VL: ‘Why didn’t you like him at first?’_

_EM: ‘Let’s just say we both made a lot of assumptions about each other - and we were both wrong.’_

_VL: ‘So now you’re friends.’_

_EM: ‘I would say that, yes.’_

_VL: ‘Can you tell us what kind of man he is?’_

_EM: ‘That could take a while.’ (she chuckled)_

_VL: ‘We’ve got time.’_

_EM: (nodding) ‘Well, he doesn’t always make the best first impression, because outwardly he can be quite grouchy, and doesn’t particularly care for unnecessary social interaction. But I’ve gotten to know him through these last few years. I think his gruff exterior is a suit of armor that shields the heart of one of the most gentle, decent men I think I’ve ever known. Not to be too soppy, or give away any of his secrets. He’s going to hate this.’ (another dry chuckle)_

_VL: ‘Decent how?’_

_EM: ‘He’s extremely passionate about solving crimes and getting justice for those left behind. He’s so bloody committed to it that it’s nearly cost him his life. Most people don’t realize all that he’s gone through for the sake of others. Or the sacrifices he’s made for people he cares about.’_

_VL: ‘What type of sacrifices?’_

_EM: ‘That’s not my story to tell. But I will tell you that he has suffered great losses, and has had enormous burdens to bear.’_

_VL: ‘As have you.’_

_EM: (nodding) ‘I think that’s something that binds us together. We have a shared history of pain and loss, and maybe we are the only ones who truly understand something of what the other has been through. Alec Hardy gave me the worst news of my life after he arrested my husband for murder, then was the only one who truly stood by me when everyone else turned their backs. He was the only person who didn’t look at me with pity, or like I should have known that my husband was not the man he made himself out to be for the entirety of our marriage.’_

_VL: ‘Why do you think the two of you have such a successful working partnership?’_

_EM: ‘A few years back, I would have never thought we could be so successful because we’re so different. But I think our differences make us much better together. Not only that, but we have shared values, and our commitment to those values make us stronger as partners. We argue all the time, but not because of anything to do with ego – it’s always because we care so much about what we’re doing that we get single-minded about it. He will actually get so laser-focused that he neglects himself. I sometimes need to remind him to eat and sleep. (laugh)_

_VL: ‘So, in a way, you take care of him too?’_

_EM: ‘I would say we take care of each other. We don’t ever really talk about it, but we do. We trust each other implicitly – or at least, I hope his trust for me is as great as mine is for him. I trust him with my life - and I don’t trust easily anymore.’_

_VL: ‘Thank you, DS Miller.’ (turning to camera) ‘When we return, you’ll hear from Detective Inspector Alec Hardy.’_

As the commercial break began, her colleagues seemed to burst into spontaneous applause, which was both embarrassing and relieving. She exhaled and sipped her pint. CS Jenkinson appeared, stopped by her table and patted her shoulder.

“That was lovely, Ellie. You looked great, sounded great, and made our Alec sound like a right protagonist.”

“Well, he’s not exactly an _an_ tagonist,” Ellie replied, perplexed. Jenkinson smiled slightly.

“No, but we both know he can come off as one. Nice for everyone to hear a different perspective, yeah?” She looked around. “Where is Alec anyway?”

“In the back, Ma’am. This is all a bit much for him.”

Jenkinson snorted and shook her head.

“He is certainly challenging to figure out, but you seem to understand him well enough. I sometimes think you’re the only one who does.”

Jenkinson smiled again and walked off. Ellie heard random congratulatory comments directed at her, and received several unsolicited claps on the back from colleagues who had sought her out to do just that.

Her phone buzzed.

**‘Did you really mean all that?’**

She couldn’t keep herself from smiling.

**‘No. I made it all up.’**

**‘Thought so.’**

**‘It’s a bad look for CID if I tell them what a wanker you really are.** **😉** **’**

She wasn’t much for emojis, but was certain this was the best-ever placement of a winking emoji.

**‘Quite right…Don’t know if I’m up for this next bit. May have to go out and get some air.’**

After reading the last text, Ellie abruptly stood and stalked to his table in the back. He looked up from his phone and was surprised to see her standing at the end of his table, hands on hips.

“You’re either coming to sit with me, or I’m sitting with you. Take your choice, although it’s better for all involved if we’re not hiding in the back.”

“Miller…”

“Come on, Hardy.”

She grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him reluctantly up from the booth and across the room to her table, just as the program was returning from commercial break. Ellie motioned for him to slide in and sit down first. This was strategic, so he couldn’t simply bolt for the exit without first getting past her.

As the interview began, Alec wouldn’t watch. He was staring at his phone as he heard the beginnings of his answers about his own experiences - which were, in typical Alec Hardy fashion, brief, and not particularly forthcoming. Ellie was busy watching and chuckling about this development when her phone buzzed.

**‘Please ignore everything you’re about to hear.’**

Ellie glared at the text message, then ripped the phone from Alec’s hands and put it down in front of her, covering it with her hands.

“I’m right here,” she whisper-hissed at him. “If you have something to say, just say it to me, for Chrissake!”

Alec folded his hands on the table in front of him and stared at them, frowning.

The interview continued:

_VL: ‘It’s obvious you don’t like talking about yourself much, DI Hardy.’_

_AH: ‘Eh, I’m not very interesting. And it’s not about me – ‘least, it shouldn’t be.’_

_VL: ‘Will you talk about Ellie Miller?’_

_AH: ‘Maybe. Depends on what you ask.’_

_VL: ‘Tell me what kind of person she is.’_

_AH: ‘I don’t know that I could do that quickly.’_

_VL: (laughing) That is, more or less, what DS Miller said about you. But I assured her there was time, as I assure you now.’_

_AH: ‘Fine.’_

_VL: ‘Tell me about when you were first partners. DS Miller said you didn’t get on very well.’_

_AH: ‘We didn’t. Not at all. We didn’t yet understand each other’s motivations.’_

_VL: ‘What did you think of her when you met her?’_

_AH: ‘I thought she was naïve, and too friendly for her own good. I was quite wrong about that.’_

_VL: ‘How so?’_

_AH: ‘Her people skills are quite a great strength of hers. She has an ability to read and relate to people that I just don’t have. As a result, people respond to her, and she can get them to answer questions they would answer differently had I asked them.’_

_VL: ‘So she’s a great detective because of her people skills?’_

_AH: ‘No, she’s a great detective because she’s bloody brilliant. The people skills are a bonus.’_

_VL: ‘What makes the two of you, seeming opposites, work so successfully together?’_

_AH: ‘I think the fact that we are different balances us out, which makes us stronger as a pair. We usually have quite different perspectives, and we’ll argue about it, but one of us ends up being right – usually her.’ (slight smile) ‘She won’t believe I’ve actually said that until she hears it from my lips.’_

By this time, Ellie was feeling warm all over. On impulse, she reached under the table and squeezed Alec’s knee. His eyes widened, but he didn’t dare look at her. She moved to pull her hand away, but Alec quickly moved under the table, grabbing her hand and holding it on top of his knee. Somewhat startled, Ellie cast a quick glance at him, still staring straight ahead, and was rewarded with a sliver of a smile. She returned her gaze to the screen, smiling broadly.

_VL: ‘Why do you think she’s right more often than you are?’_

_AH: ‘Ah, her instincts about people and human nature are far superior to my own. I’m a bit, uh, misanthropic, and she is most certainly the opposite of me in that regard. That usually works to our advantage.’_

_VL: ‘In what way?’_

_AH: ‘She can lull people into a false sense of security, especially after they’ve had to deal with me. She’ll fix them with that brilliant smile of hers, and their defenses melt away. They mistakenly believe she’s soft, but they find out soon enough – she’s a bloody force of nature.’_

_VL: ‘She’s pretty tough then?’_

_AH: ‘You’ve no idea. She’s tougher than she has any right to be. Tougher than any woman I’ve ever known. Yet, she hasn’t lost her empathy, and that’s quite extraordinary.’_

_VL: ‘It sounds like you have a great deal of respect for DS Miller.’_

_AH: ‘Why wouldn’t I? She’s the best person I know.’_

_VL: ‘So would you say the two of you are friends?’_

_AH: ‘I don’t know that I would try to put any label on it. But yes, the two of us get on well, mostly. I believe there’s a great deal of trust between us. At least, I hope she trusts me as much as I trust her. I would also do anything for her and her boys if they needed it. I would go to the ends of the earth to keep them safe.’ (he cleared his throat)_

There were a few murmured ‘awww’s’ from around the room. Under the table, Ellie squeezed his hand harder.

_VL: ‘Switching gears a bit, DI Hardy. I hear you’re something of a Shakespearean scholar.’_

_AH: ‘I’m definitely not a scholar, but I did study at uni, before I decided to be a detective. And I do love the language.’_

_VL: ‘Can you recite something for us?’_

_AH: ‘Ah, really? Bit pretentious, don’t you think?’_

_VL: ‘Not at all. I’m sure our audience would love it.’_

_AH: ‘All right, I guess. Anything in particular?’_

_VL: ‘Something lovely.’_

_AH: ‘It’s all lovely.’_

_VL: ‘All right then – something about love.’_

_AH: ‘Right. Uh. A sonnet, then. Number 29. It’s quite well-known. (clears throat)_

_(reciting, looking upward for recall)_

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_

_Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

_(Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven’s gate;_

_For thy sweet love remembered such wealth bring_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

_VL: ‘That was beautiful. What does it mean?’_

_AH: ‘Well, it’s about hopelessness and disappointment - but it also suggests that love is powerful enough to help overcome despair. You can be consumed with self-loathing, but rescued by the love of another.’_

_VL: ‘Do you know this from personal experience?’_

_AH: ‘Yes…No…Not precisely. I’m still, uh, a work in progress. (clears throat) But again, it’s not about me. Anyone can benefit from the love of, uh, a good person. Shakespeare’s words are timeless in that way.’ (broad smile)_

When Alec smiled on screen, there was a collective gasp throughout the pub. The real-life Alec Hardy had his eyes scrunched closed, as though unable to bear watching himself. Ellie felt both amused and somewhat sad that a simple smile from Alec would create such a stir. 

“You should smile more often,” she whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand again.

Meanwhile, Victoria was wrapping the episode, standing on the beach in front of the picturesque cliffs. She referred to the two ‘partners in crime’, saying something dramatic about keeping Dorset safe through triumph and adversity. There was a montage of the two of them, and the episode ended with Victoria’s earnest “goodnight.”

The pub erupted in applause. 

Colleagues walked to their table to clap them on the back and shake their hands, which forced their hands apart under the table. Ellie missed the warmth of Alec’s hand almost immediately, but basked in the praise of their colleagues and superiors.

“I wasn’t sure you had it in you, Alec,” Jenkinson said, shaking his hand. “I know this was difficult for you. Thanks for being a good sport. You’ve both made us look good, in more ways than one.”

“How am I supposed to call you Shitface now, when you don’t look like shit anymore?” said Dirty Brian, occupying the area at the foot of their table. “Shitface likes Shakespeare, who knew?” He shook his head, then wickedly grinned. “Hey, I like Shakespeare too. My favorite is Coriolanus. Coriol _anus_. Get it?”

“Thanks, Brian, that’s quite clever,” Ellie was saying. Alec couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes.

Alec’s phone buzzed. 

“It’s from Daisy,” he said, reading aloud. “‘Hi Dad! Saw the show! You and Ellie looked amazing!’”

He smiled, and tapped out a thank you. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again.

He read the text and frowned, putting on his glasses to see if he was reading it correctly, then shoved his phone in front of Ellie’s face.

“What does this mean?”

Ellie read the text and her breath caught up in her throat. 

**‘My friends all ship you two now.’**

“’Ship’ is short for ‘relationship’,” she explained, somewhat breathlessly.

“Fine, if you replace one word with another, it’s still a sentence that makes absolutely no sense. Missing a verb.”

“Christ, Hardy. Think about it. ‘Ship’ is used _as_ the verb.’

“Oh.’ And then the realization hit him. “OH!” He ran a hand over his face.

“Well, what do I say now?” He looked slightly bewildered. Ellie was torn between trying to regulate her breathing and finding the situation endlessly amusing.

“She’s _your_ daughter, I’m sure you’ll come up with something brilliant.”

He shrugged and tapped out a response.

“Well, what did you tell her?”

“I said, ‘Thanks, see you soon.’”

“Oh, that is unparalleled brilliance! It is absolutely Shakespearean in its eloquence!”

“Shut up, Miller.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, as their CID colleagues began to leave.

“What now?” Ellie asked, feeling both tense and relaxed at the same time, if such a thing were possible.

Alec thought for a moment.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. 

Ellie just stared at him.

“You don’t know? Well, what _do_ you know?”

He thought again, running his hand through his hair.

“I think I’d like to go.”

Ellie stood up quickly. 

“Right. I’ll take you back to your car,” she said, suddenly all business. _Of course he wants to leave,_ she thought. _Why am I so bloody stupid?_ She reached to grab her crossbody from the bench, and moved toward the exit.

“Ellie,” he said, reaching for her, placing a hand on her arm. “Stop. Please.”

She whirled to face him.

“Don’t,” she said. “I’m tired of this. We never get past this point, and I’m exhausted.”

“Ellie, listen to me.” His arm moved to her shoulder, and he turned her to face him. “I don’t just want to go, I want to go with _you_. I don’t care where we end up, but wherever it is, I want it to be with _you_.”

“Oh,” she whispered. Her face grew hot, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. 

“Oh,” she said again, wiping at a single escaping tear.

“Walk with me?” he asked, offering his arm. She nodded, not trusting herself to respond otherwise. 

They left the pub arm-in-arm, followed by curious gazes from the several CID colleagues who still remained. Once outside, they walked without discussion or destination, eventually ending up at the sea wall, where Alec sat and motioned Ellie to do the same. The breeze ruffled through their hair, and Alec reached to brush a windswept curl from Ellie’s face and tuck it behind her ear.

“Did you mean all those things you said about me?” she asked him. He nodded, fixing his eyes on hers.

“Every one of ‘em. You know I never say things I don’t mean.” He looked out to the dark sea. “Did you mean all those things you said about me?”

“You think you’re the only one who says what they mean? Of course I meant them.”

He looked down at his tie, flapping in the wind, and smoothed it against his chest.

“It sounds as though we’re either really close friends, or – “

“Or what?” Her breathing seemed to stop. 

“Or – something else. Something we haven’t defined yet.”

“A ‘work in progress’, perhaps.”

He laughed, and it was deep and throaty, and Ellie had never heard anything so lovely.

“Using my own words against me, I see,” he said, and his voice was husky.

“What else would one do if one is a ‘force of nature’?”

His smile was a bit tentative.

“Ellie.”

“Yes.”

“We have feelings – for each other.”

Ellie felt her body _thrill_ , if that was a thing you could feel.

“Yes,” she said, but didn’t recognize her own voice.

“But how do we know it’s not just friendship that we’re mistaking for something else?”

She looked at him coyly and laced her fingers through his.

“I don’t know, Alec. How would we _ever_ find out?”

She felt herself involuntarily leaning toward him, as though being pulled by some unseen force. Even in the dark, she could see the deep brown of his eyes gleaming at her, widening as she drew closer. She gazed up at him, feeling the heat of his breath as her mouth neared his. Their lips met softly, just for a moment. Ellie closed her eyes as they kissed, and when she opened them, Alec’s eyes were closed too.

“Alec?”

His eyes opened, but he didn’t speak.

“Are you all right?”

His answer was to take her head in his hands and pull her to him, kissing her languidly, but still ever-so gently. When they drew apart, Alec stood and offered Ellie his hand, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into a warm hug, and kissed the top of her head.

Ellie felt as though she had somehow melted, and had Alec not been holding her, her legs might have buckled beneath her.

“Friends,” she managed to whisper into his shoulder, “or something more?”

He tilted her head upward, and this time their kiss was deeper and more fervent. Her hands ran through his hair as they snogged, and Ellie thought it all was more delicious than she ever could have imagined. They drew apart again, and this time, they were both slightly breathless.

“Oh, I would say something more. Definitely ‘something more’. _Absolutely_ ‘something more’.

They grinned at each other in the dark, with the wind tossing their hair haphazardly, and their fingers intertwined.

"I'll be honest, I was starting to think this would never happen," Ellie said, leaning into him. His arm reached around her shoulder and held her close.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not - I'm not particularly effective in such situations."

"Bloody shocking, Hardy. You're so smooth, otherwise."

"I don't deserve you, Ellie. All those things I said about you during the interview - I meant them so much more than I can say. You're extraordinary. And extraordinarily beautiful."

He kissed her again, and as they pulled apart, she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You are a dear, sweet, lovely man, Alec Hardy, but you're quite confusing. If you don't think you deserve me, why are we here?"

"I listened to Shakespeare's advice, I suppose. That bloody sonnet talked about how love can save you from your own self-loathing - it might as well have been written about me.:

"Love?"

"Yes, lass. Love. You look beyond what everyone else sees. I can't help but love you, because you've saved me from myself."

Now she kissed him, eagerly, but tenderly.

"We've saved each other, then," she said softly.

Just then, Alec’s phone buzzed. 

“It might be Daisy again," Ellie said. "She may be worried about you after that last ridiculous text you sent. You should check.”

He pulled out the phone, read the message, and his eyebrows raised.

“What is it?”

“You’ll never believe it.”

He handed her the phone. It was from _Victoria bloody Ladd_.

**‘Hi Alec. Early reviews on the episode have been stellar. You were amazing, and you looked gorgeous. We’re getting so many calls about you already! And I just wanted you to know, my offer still stands. London is not THAT far away. You know where to find me, should you decide on that 'second option'.’**

“Dear God!” Ellie exclaimed. “She’s un-fucking-believable!”

They laughed, and Alec kissed her temple.

“I have an idea,” he said. “Let’s take a selfie. Come here.”

As they drew together and kissed deeply, Alec snapped a photo. He typed out a short text, attached the photo, and showed it to Ellie.

“Oh God, that’s perfect!” she said, laughing.

The text said: **‘Sorry. We chose Option 1.’**

He pressed 'send'.

\----------

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this one. I'm sad to see it go, but look forward to starting the next one! If you have a request, please let me know. Peace and love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I respond to all comments!


End file.
